Assets
These are the bodies, limbs, and details for the characters in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, made easily available on this page. Official vector collections of assets (in Flash form) are available here. GIFs cannot be used to animate. Do not insert them. Backgrounds BFDIA Bfdia intro background.png|BFDIA intro background hh.svg|BFDIA intro backgrounds (.svg format) Space stars.png|Starfield Bodies BFDI Bubble Icon.png|Bubble flower.svg|Flower gb.svg|Golf Ball leafy.svg|Leafy needle.svg|Needle pencil.svg|Pencil rocky.svg|Rocky Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop snowball.svg|Snowball tb.svg|Tennis Ball (up-looking) Tennis_Ball_Body.png.png|Tennis Ball Normal Announcer Speaker Box Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png 20131231205015!Announcer_Diagonal_.png Flower Speaker Box Flower box.png|Front Omega.png|Side Firey Speaker Box RSB.png|Front Alpha.png|Side Firey Speakery Sideways bfdia 5a.png|Firey Speaker Box Isometric (BFDIA 5a 8:28 & 8:29) Click To See The Episode|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q77g4xo9ic Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Coiny Front Asset.png|Coiny Front 2 (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Coiny_Front_Asset_V2.png|Coiny Front 3 David David.svg David mouth open.svg|Speaking David behind.svg|Back/Faceless David blink.svg|Blinking David angry.svg|Angry David Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser front of Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled Match Match Icon.png Match Blue Body.png|This bodies made because Match dyed her hair Blue. Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Penbelow icon.png|Pen Bottom Penabove icon.png|Pen Top Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy sided.png|Spongy Sided (seen in BFDIA 5C) Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Front Woody Angled.png|Woody Angled Woody Body Front Intact.png|Woody Intact Woody Body Screaming.png|Woody Screaming Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody Intact Screaming BFDIA Bomby Icon.png|Bomby Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Book Book Icon.png|Book Book Open.png|Book Open Book Idle Saw.png|Book, left (As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City) Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png Dora Mouth Open.png|Speaking Dora'a ugly back.png|Back Dora 3 icon.png|Faceless Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries empty.png|fries empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries without bucket New Fries!.png|The prototype body of Fries, only seen in the .fla file of the chase scene. Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found in chase.fla) Nickel Nickel Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Body Side.png|Nickel Side Nickel Front Asset.png|Nickel Front 2 Nickel_Front_Asset_V2.png|Nickel Front 3 Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 3 Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Back Oldies Old Snowball.png|Snowball Old Match.png|Match Old Bubble.png|Bubble Old Coiny.png|Coiny Front Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Old Firey.png|Firey 1 Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 Precipitation_Simulation_Firey.PNG|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Precipitation_Simulation_Ice_Cube.PNG|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Puffballidle.png|Puffball Hdtear.png|Teardop's first ever character body. Clt.png|Old cloud + Tree Ruby Idol.png|Ruby BFDI_Nickel_Idol.png|Nickel Old_Nickel_Side.png|Nickel Side Metal Metal spongy body.png|Spongy Metal rocky.png|Rocky Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal bubble body.png|Bubble Metal blocky front.png|Blocky Metal coiny.png|Coiny Metal icy.png|Ice Cube Metal book.png|Book Metal gb.png|Golf Ball Yoyle Match.png|Match Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal td.png|Teardrop Metal sb.png|Snowball Metal leafy body.png|Leafy Metal fries.png|Fries Metal gelatin.png|Gelatin Yoyle Puffball.png|Puffball Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Eraser Metal eraser.svg Metal Eraser Side.png Metal Eraser.png Donut Metal donut neutral.png Metal donut happy.png Metal donut frown.png Recommended Characters 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball Balloony 2.png|Balloony Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball Bell Idle.png|Bell Clock idle.png|Clock Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Eggy idle.png|Eggy evil leafy idle.png|Evil Leafy Fanny ( Made By SJJ).png|Fanny Grassy (better).png|Grassy Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pie idle.png|Pie Pillow idle.png|Pillow Remote idol.png|Remote Robot Flower 3.png|Robot Flower Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree Tv copy.png|TV Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Waffle Body.png|Waffle Bottle idol.png|Bottle Lightning 2.png|Lightning Regular Cake.png|Cake Lolipop.png|Lollipop Rose Idle.png|Rose Body Diamond .png|Diamond Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed TNT Idle.png|TNT Body Wandy.png|Wandy cheez-it.png|Cheez-It Body Bacon.png|Bacon Candybody.png|Candy Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A duck saladasset!.png|Salad Body Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Balloony Body New.png|Balloony (IDFB) New Barf Bag Body.png|Barf Bag (IDFB) New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball (IDFB) NEWBellBody.png|Bell (IDFB) NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle (IDFB) Braceletey Body New Fanmade.png|Bracelety (IDFB) Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake (IDFB) Clock Body New.png|Clock (IDFB) Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy (IDFB) Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy (IDFB) fannyidfb.png|Fanny (IDFB) NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty (IDFB) Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning (IDFB) Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop (IDFB) Marker Body New.png|Marker (IDFB) Naily Body Fanmade New.png|Naily (IDFB) NEWPieBody.png|Pie (IDFB) Pillow New Body.png|Pillow (IDFB) Remote Body New.png|Remote (IDFB) Robooty.png|Roboty (IDFB) NEWSawBody.png|Saw (IDFB) Taco_IDFB_Official.png|Taco (IDFB) tree2.png|Tree (IDFB) NEWTVBody.png|TV (IDFB) hah.svg|Bell (IDFB) (Without string) Roboty NewfrontRoboty.png|Front Roboty 2.png|Side Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 11.16.52 AM.png|Back better quality.png|Roboty Talking (Side) Poisoned Form Poisoned Coiny.png|Poisoned Coiny Poisoned Yellow Face.png|Poisoned Yellow Face Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Poisoned Golfball Poisoned Fries.png|Poisoned Fries Rocky Poisoned.png|Poisoned Rocky Cake at Stake Items Regular Cake.png|Full Cake Cake normal.png|Cake Slice Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0001.png|Cake Splatter 1 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0002.png|Cake Splatter 2 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0003.png|Cake Splatter 3 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0004.png|Cake Splatter 4 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0005.png|Cake Splatter 5 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0006.png|Cake Splatter 6 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0007.png|Cake Splatter 7 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0008.png|Cake Splatter 8 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0009.png|Cake Splatter 9 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0010.png|Cake Splatter 10 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0011.png|Cake Splatter 11 Cake Splat Strawberry.png|Cake Splatter 12 Cake I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Full Cake Slice I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Slice Cake Lime.png|Key Lime Pie Full Cake Lime Slice.png|Key Lime Pie Slice Sliced Ice.png|Chunk of Ice Ice Slice.png|Ice Slice Cake at Stake Place.png|Cake at Stake Platform 01.png|Platform Yoylecake HD.png|Yoylecake Yoylecake Slice.png|Yoylecake Slice Cake Tosser.png|Cake Tosser Person Tosser.png|Sender Scoop Thrower Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.02.27 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.03.09 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Slice Eyes Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Surprised Eye Surprised Eye 2.png Surprised Eye 3.png Surprised_Eye_4.png Surprised_Eye_5.png Surprised_Eye_6.png Surprised_Eye_7.png Surprised_Eye_8.png Surprised_Eye_9.png Surprised_Eye_10.png Surprised_Eye_11.png Surprised_Eye_12.png Upset Eye.png|Eye Upset Upset Eye 2.png Upset Eye 3.png Upset Eye 4.png Upset Eye 5.png Upset Eye 6.png Upset_Eye_7.png Upset_Eye_8.png Upset_Eye_9.png Upset_Eye_10.png Upset_Eye_11.png Upset_Eye_12.png Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eyefc middle Surprised Eye Center 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_3.png Surprised_Eye_Center_4.png Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low_Eye_2.png Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek_Eye_2.png Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean_Eye_Center_2.png Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted 2 Mean_Eye_Right_2.png Mean_Eye_Left_2.png Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 1 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 2 185px-EyeClosed.png|Eye Closed 3 185px-EyeClosed2.png|Eye Closed 4 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Forced_Eye_Right.png Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_2.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_4.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_3.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Eye (Reversed) Rage_Eye_2.png Crazy_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Cheek Eye (Flower BFDI 21) High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye 2.png High Eye 3.png High Eye 4.png High Eye 5.png High Eye 6.png High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted High Eye Slanted 2.png High Eye Slanted 3.png High Eye Slanted 4.png High Eye Slanted 5.png High Eye Slanted 6.png High Eye Slanted 7.png High Eye Slanted 8.png High_Eye_Slanted_9.png High_Eye_Slanted_10.png High_Eye_Slanted_11.png High_Eye_Slanted_12.png BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody BFDI Woody Eye 2.png BFDI Woody Eye 3.png BFDI Woody Eye 4.png BFDI Woody Eye 5.png BFDI Woody Eye 6.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_7.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_8.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_9.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_10.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_11.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_12.png Evil eyes (Front).png|Evil Leafy's eyes OMG eye.png|sob eye (book bfdia 4) Whatever_Eye.png|whatever eye (firey bfdi 12) Whatever_Eye_2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|not impressed eye (coiny bfdi 12) Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow 3.png Low_Eye_with_Raised_Eyebrow_4.png Eye Eyelid Middle with Raised Eyebrow.png Eye Eyelid Middle with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt1.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt2.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt3.png Eyeeyelidupsetalt4.png Eyeeyelidupsetaltcenter1.png Eyeeyelidupsetaltcenter2.png 148a.png 148b.png 148c.png 148d.png Cheek Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png Cheek Eye with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Cheek Eye Middle with Raised Eyebrow.png Cheek Eye Middle with Raised Eyebrow 2.png Looking Up Eye.png|looking up eye Looking_Up_Eye_2.png Looking_Up_Eye_3.png Looking_Up_Eye_4.png Looking_Up_Eye_5.png Looking_Up_Eye_6.png DEadEye.png|Dead eye (BFDI 10) Really_Surprised_Eye.png|Leafy and Golf Ball's Shocked eye 69px-Shocked Eye 1.png|Shocked Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) 68px-Shocked Eye 2.png|Shocked Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye.png|Too Hard To See Eye ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_2.png|Too Hard To See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_3.png Hard_Too_See_Eye_4.png Super Sad Eye.png|Upset Cheek Eye Eye closing.png|Eye Closing (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Eye Closing 2.png Eye_Closing_3.png Eye Closing 4.png Eye Closing 5.png Eye_Closing_6.png Eye_Closing_7.png Eye Closing 12.png Eye Closing 13.png Eye_Closing_8.png Eye_Closing_9.png Eye_Closing_10.png Eye_Closing_11.png eye.png|looking back eye BFDI Eyebrow Surpizied.png|Surprised Eyebrow (without eye) Upseteyebrow.png|Upset Eyebrow (without eye) Surprisedeyebrowcenter.png|Surprised Eyebrow fc. Center (without eye) Eye Surprised Woody (Eyebrow only.).png|Surprised Woody Eyebrow (without eye) Higheyebrow.png|High Eyebrow (without eye) Angryeyebrow.png|High Slanted Eyebrow (without eye) Notimpressedeyebrow.png|Not Impressed Eyebrow (without eye) Upseteyebrowalt.png|Another Upset Eyebrow (without eye) New Scared Eyes.png|New Scared Eyes eye 2.png|eye cheek high slanted Thatcube1991_request_i_i_ii_new_rage_eye_by_animalcrossing10399-d8rsnyf.png|New Rage Eye Untitled_drawing_by_thatcube1991-d8fnxdu.png|Other New Rage Eye BFDI Woody Eye Cheek.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek 2.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Cheek_3.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Cheek_4.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek Middle 2.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek Middle.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid 2.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Eyelid_3.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Eyelid_4.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid Middle.png BFDI Woody Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png High Eye Cheek Middle.png High Eye Cheek.png High_Eye_Cheek_2.png High_Eye_Eyelid_2.png High Eye Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Cheek.png High Eye Slanted Cheek 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_4.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle 2.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_4.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek.png Surprised Eye Cheek 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek 3.png Surprised Eye Cheek 4.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Eyelid.png Surprised Eye Eyelid 2.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_3.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_4.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Upset Eye Cheek.png Upset Eye Cheek 2.png Upset Eye Cheek 3.png Upset Eye Cheek 4.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid.png Upset Eye Eyelid 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid Middle.png Upset Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek_2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Cheek_Middle.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid_2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_Eyelid_Middle.png Eye Closed 4.png Eye Closed 5.png Eye Closed 6.png Eye Closed 7.png Eye Closed 8.png Eye Closed 9.png Eye Closed 10.png Eye Closed 11.png Eye Closed 12.png Eye Closed 13.png Eye Closed 14.png Eye Closed 15.png Eye Closed 16.png Eye Closed 17.png Eye Closed 36.png Eye Closed 37.png Eye_Closed_38.png 185b.png 185c.png 185d.png 185e.png 185f.png 185g.png 190a.png 194a.png 194b.png 194c.png 194d.png Forced Eye 2.png Forced_Eye_2_Right.png Forced Eye 3.png Forced_Eye_4.png Forced_Eye_5.png Forced_Eye_5_Right.png Forced_Eye_6.png 161b.png 162b.png 162c.png 162d.png Eye Closed 19.png Eye Closed 18.png Eye Closed 21.png Eye Closed 20.png Eye Closed 22.png Eye Closed 23.png Eye Closed 30.png Eye Closed 31.png Eye Closed 28.png Eye Closed 29.png Eye Closed 25.png Eye Closed 24.png Eye Closed 26.png Eye Closed 27.png Eye Closed 32.png Eye Closed 33.png Eye Closed 34.png Eye Closed 35.png 165a.png 167a.png 167b.png 176a.png 178a.png 178b.png 178c.png 178d.png 178e.png 178f.png New Scared Eye.png New Scared Eye 2.png New Scared Eye 3.png Surprised eye.png Cheek_Eye_with_Bored_Eyebrow.png Cheek_Eye_with_Bored_Eyebrow_2.png New_Scared_Eye_4.png New_Scared_Eye_5.png Scared Eye.png Scared_Eye_2.png 195a.png 195b.png 195c.png 195d.png 195e.png 195f.png 196a.png 196b.png 196c.png 196d.png 196e.png 196f.png 196g.png 196h.png 196i.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Left.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_Right.png Extreme_Rage_Eye_2.png Extreme Rage Eye 3.png Scared Eye Mark.png|Scared Eye Mark New Rage Eye 2.png Eye Twitching.png Eye Twitching 2.png eyelashes.png|eyelash Crazy_Eye_1.png Crazy_Eye_2.png New_Scared_Eye_6.png New Scared Eye 7.png Super Surprised Eye.png New Cute Eye.png New_Cute_Eye_2.png Eye Twitching 3.png Eye Twitching 4.png Possessed Eye.png Oldies Eye Normal.png Eye Looking.png Eye Freaked Out.png Eye Bored.png Eye Blinking.png Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Pen_Mouth_Smile_1.png|Pen's Mouth 1 pen mouth 1.png|Pen's Mouth 2 Tmoutht.png|Smile (Never, ever ever seen before. In one of carykh's deleted videos) HappyLMouth.png|Happy L Mouth (GOOD QUALITY) Mouth (Happy) L.png|Big Happy Mouth (L) (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) (Better 3) Happy mouth open (L).png|Happy Mouth (L TH) Zingan's Version Happy Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Happy Mouth (L TH) Happy mouth F.png|Happy Big FV Mouth (NEVER SEEN BEFORE) Smile Closed 5.png|Tall Smile Closed Smile Closed 4.png Smile Closed 3.png Smile Closed 2.png ... mouth.png ;3 mouth.png Again... mouth.png ;DDDD Mouth.png Another fatty mouth 2.png Another fatty mouth.png Awesome mouth.png Awesoooooome mouth.png Cool mouth.png Cool!!!! mouth.png Coolio! mouth.png Cuppy mouth.png Forsuredude mouth.png Happily Mouth.png Hehehe... mouth.png I like u mouth.png Icy happy mouth.png Icy YEAH! mouth.png I'm inspired mouth.png I'mbackyay!!! mouth.png I'mhere mouth.png I'minhigh mouth.png I'msohappyforyou mouth.png Kind of a book mouth.png little mouth.png LOLY LOL mouth.png LOLY mouth.png mmm,k mouth.png Oh cool mouth.png Oh OMGLOL mouth.png Oh yay mouth.png Oh yoy!!!! Mouth.png SMILE mouth 2.png Smily mouth.png Snowball epic mouth.png Steven universe teethless moth.png Teeeeeeeth mouth.png Teeth happy mouth.png That'sanice mouth.png Theeth mouth.png Wheeeeeee!Mouth.png Woody smilin'' mouth.png Wowy mouth.png yoyay! mouth.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy.png Closed_Teethed_Smile_Wide_BFDI.png Open_Teethed_Smile_Wide_BFDI.png Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (OW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) Neutral Closed 3.png Neutral Closed 2.png That's diffrent mouth.png Ooo..okay... mouth.png Oh shoot... mouth.png OOOO mouth.png OOOOH mouth.png I'MGONNATOUCHYOU mouth.png Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Teeth_Gap.png TeethGap.png|Tooth Gap (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid (MBP/rest) FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid (AEIH) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy (MBP/rest) Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy (AEIH) Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper (MBP/rest) Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower (MBP/rest) LMouthNew.png|FrownL (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) pen mouth 5.png|Pen's Mouth 3 Pen_Mouth_Frown_2.png|Pen's Mouth 4 Overlapped Mouth.png|Weird-Shaped Mouth (Woody BFDI T-Shirt) Shocked Mouth Open.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 Open (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Fan_made_asset_big_frown_mouth_4_open_by_animalcrossing10399-d6ivvmo.png|Frown Teeth Big (Open 2) SadLMouth.png|Sad L Mouth (GOOD QUALITY) Mouth (Frown) L.png|Frown L Big (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) (Better) Mouth (F) Frown Big.png|Big Frown Mouth (F) (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Frown mouth open (L).png|Frown Mouth (L TH) Zingan's Version Pens mouth 6.png|Pens mouth 6 Frown Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Frown Mouth (L TH) Frown Closed 5.png Frown Closed 4.png Frown Closed 3.png Frown Closed 2.png ... mouth.png Again... mouth.png AHHH! Mouth.png Another steven universe mouth.png Awww... Mouth.png But I'm sooooory mouth closed.png Baloony mouth.png Bomby WHAT mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth.png DON'TOUCHME!!!! mouth.png Ohhhh mouth 2.png OOk mouth.png NOOOO! mouth.png Really mouth.png Rly mouth.png Scard mouth.png Srsly mouth.png Toungh mouth.png Whaaaaaat mouth.png YYYAY! Mouth.png um... mouth.png FrownTeethBigLip.png Open_Mouth_Going_Into_O_Mouth_Frown.png Evil Teethed Frown.png Early Frown Teeth F.png|Early F/FV Frown Early Frown Lip Upper.png|Early Upper Lip Frown Other mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Surprised Mouth.png|Wide open mouth (Ruby bfdia 4) Durr Hurr Mouth.png|Teardrop's voting mouth Approves Smile.png|Leafy's mouth Angry Mouth Closed.png|angry mouth closed (book bfdia 4) Pen mouth 2.png|angry mouth open (book bfdia 4) Big Smile.png|happy mouth (TB bfdi 1 part 2) Errr Mouth Open.png|confused mouth open (nickel bfdia 4) Errr Mouth.png|confused mouth closed (nickel bfdia 4) Bomby Mouth.png|Chewing mouth (Bomby) Frown Open.png|Super Angry Mouth Open Episode 8 to 10 Frown Closed.png|super angry mouth closed Hi 5 mouth open.png|leafy's high-five mouth open Hi.png|leafy's high-five mouth closed OOO MO~1.PNG|suprised mouth (pen bfdi 14) Dictionary Mouth.png|Dictionary Mouth Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Drool Mouth (Rocky BFDIA 5a) Nerdy_Mouth_Closed.png|Nerdy mouth closed (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Nerdy_Mouth_Open_.png|Nerdy mouth open (Coiny BFDIA 5a) O_Mouth.png|O mouth (Ruby BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Mouth Weird (Bubble, Leafy, Spongy BFDI 22) TV_says_Holio.png|'Blocky's Funny Doings International' Face (Smiling) ugly.png|Ice Cube's ugly face (Ice Cube, BFDIA2) teardrop__s_amazing_mouth_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5r30aj.png|Teardrop's amazing mouth LOSER.png|Blocky/Bomby's LOSER mouth Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth OMG_Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt_Derp_Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) LookingDownMouthOpen.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Open LookingDownMouth.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Closed screaming_in_horror_mouth_by_thedrksiren-d6zqfwb.png|Screaming in Horror mouth (Ice Cube) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth closed (Nickel) 200px-_Happy_faic.png|Rocky's Barfing Mouth (BFDI 9) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW_2.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth open CoinyWeirdMouth.png|Coiny's Weird Mouth (BFDIA 5e) Squigly Mouth.png New_OO_Mouth.png|New Mouth Knife_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|New Mouth 2 Unjoiced_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|Unjoiced Mouth OH_GOD_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|OH GOD Mouth Happy_Book_mouth_(Pearly).png|Happy Book Mouth Open Super_Happy_Mouth_Lip.png Super_Happy_Mouth_Closed.png|Super Happy Mouth (Closed) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open.png|Super Happy Mouth (Open) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open_2.png Super_Happy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Another_Kind_of_Derp_Mouth.png|Pen Derp Mouth New_II_Mouth.png|Short Mouth New_II_Closed_Mouth.png|Short Mouth 2 Frownie.png|Eraser Sad Mouth Episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI 20) Not_Amused_Mouth.png|Not Amused Mouth (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Mouth 5.png|Mouth O (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Happy Book Mouth Closed.png|Happy Book Mouth Closed Angry Flower Mouth.png|Angry Flower Mouth Angry Needle Mouth.png|Angry Needle Mouth Tired Firey Mouth.png|Tired Firey Mouth Angry_Mouth_Open.png Smilely.png Big_Frown.png Angry_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Durr_Hurr_Mouth 2.png Approves_Smile 2.png Approves_Smile_Open.png High-Five_Mouth.png Oooo..png Teardrop's_Amazing_Mouth.png Big_O_Mouth.png Bomby_Mouth 2.png Dictonary_Mouth.png Errr_Mouth 2.png Errr_Mouth_Open 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open_Lip.png Nerdy_Mouth_Closed 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open.png Slapped_Mouth 2.png Teeth_Gap.png Super_Angry_Mouth_Lip.png Unsatisfying_Frown.png Unsatisfying_Frown_Open.png Frown_Open_2.png Angry_F.png|Super Angry Mouth F WHAT_THE_HECK-!_Mouth BFDI Style.png New Derp Mouth.png Boredom_Mouth.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Open_Updated.png Oooo.. Closed.png Teardrop's_Amazing_Mouth_Closed.png Angry_Mouth_Open_V2_BFDI_Syle.png Extremely Happy Mouth BFDI Style.png Screaming_in_horror_mouth_Closed.png TV_says_Holio_Sad.png Happyweirdface.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_4.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_3.png New_II_Mouth_2.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_2.png LOSER Closed.png Dictonary_Mouth_Closed.png Dictonary_Mouth_Closed_2.png Boombox's_mouth_of_disapproval.png 1470241840.png 1470241851.png 1470241856.png Tall Teeth Smile.png|Tall Teeth Smile Tall Open Smile 1.png|Tall Open Smile 1 Tall Open Smile 2.png|Tall Open Smile 2 Tall Open Smile 3.png|Tall Open Smile 3 Sure mouth.png Golf Ball Wierd Mouth Closed.png Golf Ball Wierd Mouth.png O Mouth HD.png Awkward_Smile.png Hell_Yes_Mouth.png Yum_Yum_Mouth.png Derp_Mouth.png Mouth-TeethGap2.png Overlapped_Mouth.png Tooth_Gap_(2).png DURP_Mouth.png Hulg2.png Nervous Mouth Open.png Nervous Mouth.png Overlapped_Mouth_Open.png WHAT_THE_HECK-!_Mouth_Closed.png Yum_Yum_Mouth_Closed.png Happyweirdface.png Oldies 500px-Chewing_Mouth.png 640px-Open_Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png 640px-Plain_Mouth.png Open_Frown.png Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png Old Smile.png Old Toothy Smile.png Old Toothy Frown.png Older Circle Mouth.png Old Frown.png Old Open Smile.png Quivering Open Frown 1.png|Quiver Frown 1 Quivering Open Frown 2.png|Quiver Frown 2 Quivering Open Frown 3.png|Quiver Frown 3 Quivering Open Frown 4.png|Quiver Frown 4 Quivering Open Frown 5.png|Quiver Frown 5 Quivering Open Frown 6.png|Quiver Frown 6 Quivering Open Frown 7.png|Quiver Frown 7 Quivering Open Frown 8.png|Quiver Frown 8 Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Arm_Floored_.png Top Arm.png|Arm from BFDIA 5a Arms_crossed.png|Arms Crossed Arms_Crossed 2.png|Arms Crossed 2 Bent Arm Ugly.png|Bent Arm Ugly ANOTHE~1.PNG|Hmm Arm (BFDIA 5a) Don't_Care_Arm.png|Don't care arm Arm Prasing 2.png Praising_Arm.png|Praising arm (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Arm_Prasing_2.png|Praising Arm 2 Praising_Arm_Front.png|Praising arm front (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Praising_Wide_Arm_.png|Praising arm wide (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Thumbs_Back_Arm.png|Thumbs back arm (Needle BFDIA 5a) Ugly_Pointed_Arm.png|Ugly Pointing arm (Coiny) Slapping Hand.png|Slapping Arm Just a littile arm.png Wrong finger.png 10 fingers.png Arm Shaking0004.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0001.png Fists_up_Pointing_Arm.png Pumoed_up_fist.png|Pumped Up Fist Fist-Up_Arm.png|Fists-Up Arm 2 Pumped Up Fist.png|Fists Up Arm 3 Armdroped_by_granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png|Arm Dropped Bored_arm_by_granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png|Bored Arm Traced_arm_asset_paper_welcome_everyone_by_animalcrossing10399-d8b2gdo.png|Waving Arm New_II_Drooping_Arm.png|Drooping Arm Arms_up_asking_Arm.png|Arms up Asking Arm Yet_Another_New_Arm.png|New Arm Pointed_Arm.png|Pointed Arm Hmm_Arm.png|Hmm Arm Tc1991_request_hugging_arm_by_animalcrossing10399-d8okzzw.png|Hugging Arm Arm_Put_Down.png|Arm Put Down Thumbs up arm.png New Pointing Arm.png|New Pointing Arm New_Pointing_Arm 2.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm.png|Check-It Out Arm Another Check-It Out Arm.png|Check-It Out Arm 2 New_II_Arm.png|Another New Arm New Drooping Arm.png|Other Drooping Arm Look Up Arm.png|Look Up Arm Look_Up_Arm_2.png Arm1(ML).png New_Praising_Arm.png|New Praising Arm Another New Pointing Arm.png|New Pointing Arm Gelatin Sringe Arm.png|Holding a syringe arm. New II Pointing Arm.png New_Praising_Arm_2.png Arm Droped 2.png Arms_up_asking_Arm_2.png Arms_up_asking_Arm_3.png New_Drooping_Arm_2.png Ugly arm point.png Waving Arm.png Fist-Up_Arm 2.png Hmm_Arm_2.png Fists up Pointing Arm 2.png Fists_up_Pointing_Arm_3.png Fists_Up_Looking_Up_Arm.png Fists_Up_Looking_Up_Arm_2.png Bent_Arm_Ugly_2.png Don't_care_arm.png Praising_Arm_Front_2.png Thumbs_back_arm.png Ugly_Pointing_arm.png get back arm.png cool arm.png holding arm 2.png explain arm.png holding arm 3.png bored arm.png Praising Arm Extended.png Praising Arm Extended 2.png Get back arm 2.png Explain arm 2.png Cool arm 2.png Thumbs_Arm_Extended.png Thumbs_Arm_Extended_2.png Straight_Arm_V2.png Shaka Arm 2.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm 2.png Arm_Hand_shown.png Shaka_Arm.png Arm_Drooped.png New_Facepalming_Arm.png Arm Shaking0001.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0004.png Fist up coiny arm.png INMAWHOLEWORLD arm.png Idunno arm.png Y arm.png New_Don't_care_arm.png Praising_Arm_2.png Asking_Arm_V2.png Pushing Arm 2.png Pushing Arm.png 1474661397061.png|L Sign Hand Thumbs Front arm.png Arm Hand shown V2.png New Facepalming Arm 2.png Evil Arm (Bow).png Evil Arm.png Straight_Arm_Finger.png Look Up Arm 3.png Button Pressing Arm 3.png WavingFingers1.png New Wrong FInger.png Some_Evil_Arm.png Oldies Arm Bent.png Arm Straight Pointing.png Arm Straight.png Arm-Leg Straight Long.png|Long Arm/Leg Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched bfdi leg curl.png|Leg curled Kneeling Leg.png|Kneeling Leg 185px-WalkCycle1.png|Pre-made walking 1 185px-WalkCycle2.png 185px-WalkCycle3.png 185px-WalkCycle4.png 185px-WalkCycle5.png 185px-WalkCycle6.png 185px-WalkCycle7.png 185px-WalkCycle8.png 185px-WalkCycle9.png 185px-WalkCycle10.png 185px-WalkCycle11.png 185px-WalkCycle12.png 185px-WalkCycle13.png 185px-WalkCycle14.png Bent_Leg_1_Improvised.png Bent_Leg_2_Improvised.png In_Front_Leg.png|In Front Leg Curled-Up_Leg.png|Curled Up Leg Front Leg.png|Front Leg Front Leg 2.png|Front Leg 2 Front Leg 3.png|Front Leg 3 Back Leg.png|Back Leg Back leg 2.png|Back leg 2 Back leg 3.png|Back leg 3 Pictureddssadsng.png Pictureddwfsafwafpng.png Pictureafdfsafdaf.png Picturehjfdsjhafdjhsgfdjadjsahdf.png Picturefefdsfsaf.png Pictureafafasfasfd.png Poisafjodsahfoahfolsa.png Picturesapng.png Pictureng.png Picturngsafsafa.png Picturefsadf.png Picturepngsarwqwetwstewtwtert.png Bent_Leg_1_Better.png Bent_Leg_2_Better.png Bent Leg 6.png Bent Leg 5.png Bent Leg 4.png Bent Leg 3.png Leg Bent 2.png Leg Bend Front 2.png Leg Bend Front.png Leg Shaking0001.png Leg Shaking0002.png Leg Shaking0003.png Leg Shaking0004.png Front Run left leg0001.png Front Run left leg0002.png Front Run left leg0003.png Front Run left leg0004.png Front Run left leg0005.png Front Run left leg0006.png Front Run left leg0007.png Front Run left leg0008.png Front Run left leg0009.png Front Run left leg0010.png Front Run left leg0011.png Front Run left leg0012.png Front Run right leg0001.png Front Run right leg0002.png Front Run right leg0003.png Front Run right leg0004.png Front Run right leg0005.png Front Run right leg0006.png Front Run right leg0007.png Front Run right leg0008.png Front Run right leg0009.png Front Run right leg0010.png Front Run right leg0011.png Front Run right leg0012.png Oldies Leg-Straight.png Leg-Bent.png Leg Straight-Below.png Leg Bent-Below.png Leg Straight-Above.png Leg Bent-Above.png Leg Straight-Scrunched.png Leg Bent-Scrunched.png More Long Legs.png|Long Arm/Leg Above Canyons and Bridges Board.png|Board Bridge.png|Bridge Canyon Isometric View Zoom Out.png|Canyon Zoom Out Canyon Isometric View.png|Canyon Zoom In Canyon Side View.png|Canyon Side Canyon Wall.png|Canyon Wall Post.png|Post Symbols & Extra Another Name Symbol.png|Another Name Symbol Squashy Grapes Symbol.png|Squashy Grapes Symbol Squishy Cherries Symbol.png|Squishy Cherries Symbol SC Tank.png|Squishy Cherries Tank SG Tank.png|Squashy Grapes Tank Green Platform.png|Squashy Grapes Platform Red Platform.png|Squishy Cherries Platform David Cloner.png|David Cloner Robot Arm.png|Robot Servant Arm dream island.png|Dream island Blue Platform.png|Another Name Platform Tiny Loser Chamber TLC Side.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Isometric.png|TLC Isometric TLC Isometric Lid.png|TLC Lid Isometric Locker of Losers Lol side.png|Side Lol lid.png|Lid lock.png|Lock Recovery Centers FRC.png|Firey Recovery Center 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand Powered Recovery Center ICRCC.PNG|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creater MASTER RECOVERY.png|Master Recovery Center Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator (Yellow Face is calling it HPHPRCC) Blank Recovery Center.png Blank recovery Center.png Accessories Empty Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Empty (used) Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Backpack.png|Backpack Himshey.png|Himshey's Bar Bubbly Pop.png|Bubbly Pop soda Anti poison.png|Anti Poison WinToken.png|Win Token Hang Glider.png|Snowball's Hang Glider Spaceship.png|Spaceship from episodes 20 & 21 Cake at Stake episode 20.png|elimination area Elimination Stand.png|Elimination Stand Cake_at_Stake_Place.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 2 - 9) Elimiantion_area.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 10 - 12) Eliminationarea.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 13 - 19) Acid Spitballs.png|Acid Spitballs Disgusting_icecream.png|Pencil's 'Ice Cream' Cactus.png|Cactus (BFDIA 5d) KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife FreeSmart_Video_Diary_Camera.png|FreeSmart's Video Diary Camera (IDFB 1) freesmart_van_by_brownpen0-dabyrhr.png|FreeSmart Van (HD) Grotatoes! Transparent.png|Grotatoes! (IDFB 1) Blockookie.png Vase.png BFDIA 5b Crate5b.png|The "Lovely" Wooden Box Portal2Item.png|The Weighted Companion Cube Episode 4 Stuff Bag.png|Blank Bag Blueberry Basket.png|Basket of Blueberries Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag Cyanide Jar.png|Cyanide Jar Flour Bag.png|Flour Bag Jar.png|Jar Rice Bag.png|Rice Bag Strawberry Basket.png|Basket of Strawberries Sugar Bag.png|Sugar Bag Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Yeast Bag.png|Yeast Bag Bowl.png|Bowl Leafy's Bow-Vat.png|Leafy's Bowl Vat Oven.png|Oven-O-Tron Spoon.png|Spoon Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Strawberry Cake.png|Strawberry Cake Block Pin's Flower Cake.png|Flower Cake Category:Helpful Category:Characters Category:Eyes Category:Recommended Characters